


Sweaters and Sundays

by allofspace



Series: Higher Than High [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail and Holly have a coffee/sweater shopping date on a lazy sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters and Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr text post about a cute date idea. I consider it in the Higher Than High universe but it can be read alone.

“This is hideous,” Gail said as she held up a sweater for Holly to see. Holly just laughed in response to Gail’s grossed out face and held up a different one.

“This one’s not too bad,” she offered. She looked to Gail for affirmation but Gail only looked back at her like she was insane. Holly laughed even harder. 

Gail rolled her eyes. This whole thing was Holly’s stupid idea in the first place. This was supposed to help Gail not be bored, not want to make Gail lie on the floor groaning. Not this floor though, because it’s definitely more disgusting than these sweaters.

At least Holly bought her Starbucks though so Gail wasn’t totally hating every second of it. And Holly was there, so it was sort of impossible to actually hate any of it. But that didn’t mean Gail couldn’t try. She sipped her vanilla latte and sighed, deciding she would give in and play along. 

She combed through the rack of sweaters slowly until she found a hideous gold coloured knit-sweater with some patches of other fabrics sewn on. “Hmm,” Gail said, training her voice and face not to portray her sarcasm as she added, “I think this one could really work for you.”

She held up the sweater, raising her eyebrows as if waiting for Holly to say something like ‘oh yes, I think that one’s a keeper.’ Instead, when Holly turned to look, her eyes went wide and her face split into a grin because Gail was finally playing along. Gail couldn’t help but break character and smile down into the lid of her coffee cup. 

After that, they took turns trying to find uglier and uglier sweaters with comments like ‘this stain brings out the colour of your eyes’ and ‘I think this lime green compliments your skin tone.’ Luckily after they’d gotten a few stares from workers and other customers due to their uncontrollable laughing, Holly picked up a sweater and cocked her head sideways. 

“Huh,” she said and clicked her tongue. “I actually kind of like this one.”

“Oh yeah, that’s r –“ Gail started as she turned around. “Oh. That is sort of nice.” The sweater was a light brown colour with no visible stains or holes. It looked worn, but comfortably-so. Gail took a step toward Holly and ran a hand over the cable-knit pattern, then played with the slightly tattered hem. “I like it,” Gail said softly. When she looked back up at Holly, the corner of her mouth was turned up slightly and she was looking at Gail with an uncomfortable amount of fondness. She dropped her hand immediately and turned back to the rack. “Okay, well that one is so mine. Now we have to find one for you. Personally, I think this screams Holly,” Gail said, not looking at Holly until she pulled out a green sweater with an embroidered Christmas Tree that actually lit up. 

“Ah yes,” Holly spoke without as much enthusiasm as before. “The Christmas jokes never get old with me.” They continued on as the dregs of their coffees got cold and the finally found a nice navy blue knit sweater for Holly. 

“Shall we try them on?” Holly asked.

Gail replied with a scoff. “Are you kidding? I don’t care if these are the nicest sweaters here, I’m not wearing one until they’ve been washed.”

Holly laughed and nudged Gail with her shoulder. “Come on, then.”

Gail tricked Holly into letting her pay for both sweaters. “You bought the coffees, I bought the sweaters. We’re even,” she said after Holly complained about Gail using the ‘look-over-there’ tactic on her. 

They went back Gail’s apartment building and headed to the basement laundry machines. Once they started a quick wash cycle for their sweaters, Gail hopped up on the counter island in the middle of the room. “Might as well stay down here since it’ll be done pretty soon,” she said with a shrug.

“Sounds good to me,” Holly said, not looking at Gail.

It was Sunday night and no one else was in the room. A few washing machines were on but unattended. 

“Hey, come here,” Gail said softly. Holly looked up and slowly walked over to Gail. 

Gail reached out her hands, which Holly took after sighing with an eye roll, but a smile tugging at her lips. 

“I’m sorry I’m bad at this. Whatever this is,” Gail said while looking at their intertwined hands. Holly moved closer, standing in between Gail’s legs. 

“There’s no way to be good at this. Sometimes I just don’t understand you,” Holly said, playing with Gail’s slightly smaller hands. 

Gail didn’t speak for a while. The sound of machines spinning and water draining filled the room. “I really like you, you know.” She looked up at Holly after she spoke. “And that scares me. But sometimes I realize that you really like me and it scares me even more,” she finished with a weak smile, remembering the look Holly had given her in the thrift store. 

Holly stared at Gail for a moment before scoffing. “Pfft, who says I like you at all? You’re rude and you always call me when you’re bored, always wanting to do things,” Holly said mock-exasperatedly. Gail laughed and tried to look offended. “Right, so sorry I must have gotten you mixed up with the other flirtatious lesbian in the morgue,” she said in her most sarcastic tone. 

Holly just grinned and her hands let go of Gail’s to slide around her waist instead. She leaned in a tiny bit and spoke just above a whisper, “I could try to appear to like you less, but I don’t think lies are a good basis for a relationship… if that’s what this is.”

Gail had to actually stop herself from blushing and she felt like she was in high school talking to her crush or something. Her hand went up to Holly’s cheek and she pulled her in for a kiss. Holly’s lips were soft as usual; something Gail was getting used to very quickly. Her lip gloss had worn off throughout the day, but there was a hint of strawberry still there mixed with the stronger taste of coffee. Holly’s hands moved to Gail’s back as she pushed in closer, her kisses getting more aggressive. Gail bit Holly’s lip and dragged her teeth across it and Holly stopped kissing her as they just breached each other in. 

The beep of the machine made them both jump and they laughed as they moved the sweaters to the drying machines. 

“I have some hot chocolate mix in my place if you want,” Gail offered since the dryer would take a bit longer than the washer had.

“Sure,” Holly shrugged and smiled at her. They got into the elevator and Holly intertwined one of her hands with Gail’s as the doors closed. When they got into Gail’s kitchen, she only had time to turn on the kettle before Holly’s arms were around her again and they were kissing slowly. Gail leaned against her counter as Holly nuzzled into her neck and kissed her collarbone and then a trail back up to her lips. Holly leaned back and Gail played with her hair for a couple of minutes. She liked when Holly’s hair was down, all long dark and straight. She combed her fingers through it as Holly smiled at her. Gail wished it could always be like this. No one else to complicate things, just them doing stupid things like lazy Sunday sweater shopping coffee dates forever. 

She looked at the clock on her oven and dragged Holly back downstairs to get their sweaters. She handed Holly the blue sweater and then Gail put hers on immediately. The sleeves were the perfect length, and the fit was just on the big side. It was warm and comfy and she wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Hey, I thought that was my job now,” Holly said with a mischievous smile. Gail laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Put yours on,” was all Gail replied. Holly turned around to take off her shirt, since her sweater was a tighter fit. Gail watched as Holly pulled her long hair out of the new/old sweater. “Much better,” she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Holly to squeeze her a bit too tight. Then she dragged Holly by the hand back into the elevator. 

Gail may have forgotten how short of a ride it was, because she was still kissing Holly when the door dinged open. 

“Hi Mrs. Sandford,” she said in a voice too high pitched. She grabbed Holly’s hand to pulled her out of the elevator passed the older white-haired woman. 

“Oh my god! That is so embarrassing,” Gail said, laughing a little. She was a little surprised she wasn’t freaking out that her neighbor now knew about her sort-of girlfriend. Gail was tired of caring what people thought. 

Holly just laughed with her as Gail put the kettle on again and made them two mugs of hot chocolate. They found their way to Gail’s couch between kisses, then drank hot chocolate as they watched whatever Harry Potter movie the Space channel was playing in their current marathon. Gail knew Holly couldn’t stay the night, they both had work in the morning, but for now she was content with her head resting against Holly’s shoulder. She played with the hems of her sleeves and even after the heat from the dryer had left the sweaters, she’d never felt warmer.


End file.
